Sleep on it
by candyland21
Summary: Amu has some new pj's...if only Ikuto wouldnt see them then she'd be ok...


**Me**: Hey Everyone, this is going to be an Amuto one-shot!! I hope you enjoy!!!!!

Her Room

Amu's Pov:

"........A.....Amu-......chan, do you have to wear that-desu?" Su asked me.

"Yeah, mom bought it today and told me to wear it." She was talking about

this flouncey pj that had the word 'Sleep On It' in the front and "You know

You Want To!' on the back. It had ruffles on the bottom and on the short

sleeves, plus it was a soft pink color. The pj was half-way to my knees and

was kinda see-through so i had a tank top under it with super short pants. To

top it off it was really lacy!

" You know what would make this worst," Miki piped up, " If Ikuto came here

tonight!!" She said with a light blush on her cheek. ' She probably imagining

Yoru here.' I thought.

" Miki don't curse us, that would be the worst!!! Take that back!!!!!!" I

hollered. I really hope Ikuto doesn't come by tonight! Please God don't let

Ikuto come here tonight!!! *Knock, knock, knock*

" Too late!" Miki squirmed. Please god let that be the wind! I turned around

and ..........

Ikuto's Pov:

I decided to go see Amu tonight, because I needed to see _my_ late night

entertainment. I didn't get to see my favorite pinkette this week, thanks to

the kiddy king. I jumped on the balcony and saw a bubble-gum pink haired

girl wearing see-through lingerie (the things women wear to seduce a man!

usually on their honeymoon!) on top of a thin tank top and super short pants!

This is my lucky day,

1) I get to see her!

2) She is dressed like that!

3) I might get a little lucky!

I knocked on her window, with [i think] the BIGGEST smirk on my face. She

just turned around and stood there, blushing mad.

Amu's Pov:

Ikuto was standing there, ON my balcony, practically _**DROOLING**_! This was

bad! I gotta stop him from coming in! I ran to my window, hopefully I'll get

there and lock it before he gets in! But I was to late. He opened the window

and started to walk forward, like he was in a trance and I kept moving back,

until I hit my bed, falling back. He got down oon top of me and wrapped his

arms around me. "Get off, Ikuto!" I yelled. Thank god my parents had gone

out for dinner, or else I would be soo grounded. "Get OFF!" I pushed him off

of me, but soon again he trapped me against the wall. Holy Hell! This isn't

good.....I was trapped to the wall,_ dressed _like this, with no one to help me!

"Ran, Miki, Su!" I called out, but they had all passed out from shock. I was

all Alone! Help someone! HELP! I Mentally screamed in my mind!

"Ikuto, get off!" I tried to push him off, but to no avail. I was trapped!

Ikuto's Pov:

Amu had no where to run. She had asked me to stop, but i couldn't. She

looked delicious....tempting.....intoxicating........and I wanted to have it all. I

gave in and kissed her.I kissed her roughly and drew it out. When I let her

go, she was panting. Her checks were brightly, flushed red.

"What the...."She started to talk, but I cut her off, claming her lips once

more. I slid my tongue into her mouth and explored, she tasted just like

strawberries. I wrapped one arm around her waist and another on behind

her head to pull her closer to me. I needed more of her.

After a while I let go to catch my breath. Amu just fell to the floor, panting.

"I still want more, _Amu-channnn._" I purred and grabbed her off the floor. I

started sucking, kissing and biting her neck.

"Ikuto, Get Off ME! Ikuto, .....get.......o......ff.... Iku.......to....." she just

melted in my arms.

I moved back to her lips and kissed her hard, using my tongue, drawing out

every kiss, leaving little room for breathing. She started to join in once or

twice, going as hard as I was. It went like that for hours it seamed, until we

heard a car door slam. This time she push me off and i knew it was time to

stop, but as soon as I let her go she sunk back to the floor still panting with

a hot pink color face, a hickey, and glazed over eyes. Amu looked like she

was in a trance. "See you later, _Amu-kio_. I'll be back for _more._"

Amu's Pov:

After Ikuto stopped kissing me, I couldn't get up my body tingled all over, I

felt like I was going to melt into a puddle, until he called me Amu-kio! Did he

just call me that, his girlfriend! " What!?"

"Good night _strawberry-chan."_ He purred.

Then he jumped off the balcony and disappeared into the night. i just sat

there and thought about what just happened........._whoa is a _

_understatement_........

My mom walked through my door, only to find me sitting on the floor, still.

"Amu-chan, are you ok? Why you sitting on the floor?" she looked so

confused.

"oh, nothing!" I just waved my hand in front of me face.

"Oh...... ok..... did you find a way to be preoccupied while we where gone?"

My face just turned red again remembering the scene that just when down.

"U-h, yeah mom...."

THE End!!

**Me**: I hope u guys liked it, I kinda wrote this like a year ago so, I kinda tried to fix it up, so if some parts seem different its because of that! Plz review!!


End file.
